The Hogwarts Crisis aka My Girl's Gone Crazy
by Alice R. Quigley
Summary: Dumbledore calls upon Harry four years after graduation. Drama ensues. Warning: This is my first ever attempt at creating an original character. My hope is that she is not a Mary Sue. If you cringe, apologies.


**The Hogwarts Crisis aka My Girl's Gone Crazy**

By: Alice R. Quigley )

Rating: PG - Guns, threats, smoking, relations between younger and much older persons.

Summary: Dumbledore calls upon Harry four years after graduation. Drama ensues.

Warning: This is my first ever attempt at creating an original character. My hope is that she is not a Mary Sue. If you cringe, apologies.

Disclaimer: Snape, Dumbledore, Harry and all the rest belong to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I ever 'created' was 'original' character Jade Blackadder, and the Blue Orb Security. Possible spoiler-age.

Feedback welcome. And remember kids; I never said it was any good.

--------

As Harry Potter sat in Dumbledore's office memories rushed back to him. It had been four years since Harry had graduated from Hogwarts and yet it seemed like he left yesterday. Everything was mostly the same except the few paintings he didn't recognize.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when suddenly a person dressed in a long black swishy cloak walked confidently into the room.

"Professor Snape." Harry said in genuine surprise.

"Well. If it isn't the Boy Who Lost Voldemort." Snape sneered at him.

Snape was referring to the recent incidents that had happened the past few years. After graduating, everyone thought it was natural for Harry to go into the ministry as a special agent against the dark arts. It was what was expected, and Harry really hadn't thought of what his other options were. So that's what he did. The last time he had seen Voldemort was during the incident few weeks before graduation. After the aftermath, Voldemort was seemly gone. No one could find him, not even Harry. The media had brought it into rather bad light.

"What are you doing here, I thought you left the country after we graduated." Harry inquired.

"The headmaster has called for me, so I have come." Snape casually replied "Why are _you_ here?"

"Same reason as you." Harry said.

Dumbledore appeared before Snape could shoot back a witty comment.

"Ah, hello my old friends. It has been to long since I've seen either of you last." Dumbledore said slowly descending the stairs.

"It is good to see you again!" Harry said helping Dumbledore down the stairs.

"Thank you." Dumbledore smiled back at him "You are both most likely wondering why I have called you here."

"Yes actually." Snape said.

"Ah well, I have just finished reading an owl from some...'friends' and I have received some very important information that might interest you both." Dumbledore paused, "It's about Jade."

Both Harry and Snape inhaled sharply.

"Jade is..."

"Alive. And _very_ angsty." A voice from the doorway said.

A female figure dressed in a long black dragon hide duster with matching pants, a cotton forest green tank top and rectangular purple-mirrored shades, walked in with two handguns pulled.

"Dumbledore it's so nice to see you."

The girl smiled.

"Please don't try anything." She paused contemplating "I would absolutely hate to blow your brains out."

A Death Eater with a poised wand walked into the room and positioned him self on the opposite side of the girl.

"Wands on the table." The Death Eater growled.

Dumbledore shook his head as he placed his wand on the table placed in the center of room, between Harry and Snape.

"You two as well."

Reluctantly Harry and Snape threw their wands on the table. Harry looked at the girl with the guns again. She had dark brown tanned skin with long black brown quasi-dreaded hair. There were scars like cuts all over her face; one under her left eye, one vertical scar slashed through her right eye, a crescent moon-shaped near the top center of her forehead. Her nose was pierced with a ruby stud just like-.

"Jade?" Harry sputtered out.

"Ten points for Griffyndor." Jade said cynically.

"But how? I though you were-"

"Dead?" Jade said raising an eyebrow like she always used to do. "After the little stunt Voldemort pulled you would think wouldn't you? It'd be so much easier for you if I was dead."

"No! It wasn't like that! It's not like that! I thought you _died_!" Harry said.

"How could you think I was dead? I disappeared! Didn't you find it odd that there was no body? And how long did you look before you gave up? Did you even try? What abou-." Jade paused, as she was getting very emotional.

"Leviouso." Jade commanded.

The two handguns she was holding, floated in the air as she leaned against the wall and pulled out a cigarette and a box of matches, which read in spidery purple and green reflective ink 'The Rebel Club'. Jade smoothly placed a cigarette in her mouth and lit it with a match. She shook the flame out and took a long inhale. Blowing a long thin stream of gray smoke.

"Better. Sorry about that." Jade said as she took another inhale.

"Since when do you smoke? And where did you learn wandless magic?!" Harry asked.

"Since when did you care?" Jade said sharply.

"I _always_ cared! I never _stopped_ caring." Harry said frantically.

"We get the point Potter." Snape said.

"Sev darling, shut up. I haven't _even_ started with you." Jade snapped at him.

"Miss Blackadder, you may have grown up, quite a bit it seems, but I am still your elder and you will address me by my last name." Snape said coolly. During this whole situation Snape had been very calm but the truth was he was a mess the moment Jade had stepped into the room.

"I don't think I will and I don't think I have to. I've earned my right." Jade replied with bitterness tainting her tone.

"And how exactly have you done that?" Snape said, immediately on the inside he regretted his careless action. He knew the answer. He also didn't want to hear it.

"I think snogging among other things is reason enough." Jade said with her American accent that managed to pull of saying British slang properly with out sounding like a dolt.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

Dumbledore had no reaction as he had known for quite a while.

--------

Some times the Headmaster made Professor Severus Snape rigid. How exactly did he know _everything_? Maybe he had little spies that crept around the castle. Snape shivered at the thought of one of Dumbledore's minions watching him dress. No Dumbledore was too good, too pure for that sort of thing. But then again maybe he wasn't. Severus shook his train of thought. He couldn't distract himself from the fact that she was alive. More than alive, alive and kicking. Alive, kicking and from what it seemed, mad. His thoughts and emotions were tearing him up like little barbs floating around in his bloodstream. The second he heard she was officially pronounced dead his heart broke. At least he thought it broke. He didn't know quite what he was feeling then or now. If he really loved her or if he just lusted after her. Whatever happened, Jade's death caused him great pain. After that he couldn't teach anymore, so he left Hogwarts and made his living conjuring potions for the rich and famous. When Harry had joined the Ministry and was appointed the task of hunting Voldemort down, Severus watched Harry closely. He wanted release from this sorrow. He wanted closure. Severus thought seeing Voldemort fall would do that for him. When Harry lost Voldemort, Severus hated him more than ever. Seeing Jade alive made his head swim. He thought back to when his love, or what it lust, for Jade had began.

--------

Jade Blackadder sat patiently in potions as Professor Snape explained to the rest of the class how to not screw up the potion they were about to make. Of course Jade already knew how to make the potion, but she pretended to pay attention anyways. Just for kicks.

During the middle of concocting the potion Harry started asking Jade questions when Professor Snape's back was turned.

"Psst. Jade. What we do next, the instructions are really unclear." Harry whispered as Ron looked out for the Professor to turn around.

Jade was about to reply when the Professor whipped around.

"Mr. Potter would you like to explain why you are distracting my students from their work. You may not be capable of creating a simple potion such as this, but I do believe Ms. Blackadder is." He said glaring at Harry.

"Excuse me sir but he was just asking a question." Jade interrupted.

"You can speak when you've been spoken to Miss Blackadder." Professor Snape said turning to Jade.

"Is that so?" Jade shot back. She was tired of Snape pushing everyone around. The class gasped. Jade as actually standing up to Snape.

"Like to talk back do we?"

"I just stand up for what I think is right, _sir_."

"Well maybe you will be more respectful next time if I take points off Ravenclaw."

"Go ahead be my guest, there is always some one getting honorary points for academics. A loss of a few mere points won't matter. Not to me anyways."

"Well then 50 points it is."

"Only 50?"

Jade didn't care. Harry called it her American Sass. Whatever, Snape was a prick. At this point the Professor and Jade's faces were two inches apart. Both had planted their hands firmly on the table. This was a showdown.

"That's it out of my class."

"Don't bother, I quit." Jade said gathering her things.

The Professor was taken back. This insolent _child_ had the nerve to-

"You can't quit!" He screamed almost in a squeal like fashion.

"Fine then I drop out." Jade snapped as she turned and walked out of the dungeon.

The next day every one was talking. Jade had not only stood up to Snape, but dropped out of his class. Jade went to Dumbledore and it was decided that Jade could drop out of the class but still would have to take the exam which was just fine with Jade. Instead of taking another class Jade used it as a free time. During which she read or played piano which was hidden in a secret room in one of many castle towers. Mostly, she thought. She didn't know what came over her. Why was she was spitting acid. Harry and her were like bother and sister since that first summer they met. But Harry's friends didn't like her. Come to think of it most people didn't like her. It wasn't because she was smarter than them or more talented because she was most definitely not. People just didn't like her. She had spent her whole life alone but being alone for so long took its toll and Jade started feeling desperately lonely. And loneliness is a pain greater and stronger than any soul has known.


End file.
